


Apocalypse Now

by Moonshoes_Potter



Series: Sam, Dean, Cas, and Cassie [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean And Cas Adopt A Kid, Dean and Dean Prime, Endverse, Episode 5.04 rewritten, I didn't do it word for word, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes_Potter/pseuds/Moonshoes_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of Season 5, Episode 4: The End to be more Destiel. </p>
<p>Dean wakes up in an abandoned town. He's rescued, captured, then interrogated... By himself. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Cute little prequel to my first fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse Now

Dean wakes up in an abandoned town. Graffiti is everywhere, even the front of a deserted bank. One word stands out to him in particular: Croatoan. All Dean can remember up to now is Zachariah tapping his forehead, then the smell of rotting wood that settled here. Maybe he put Dean to sleep for a few years and the world went to shit without him?

Determined to survive in whatever hell Zach dropped him in, Dean gathers the spilled contents of his jacket and walks cautiously out of the alley. With his gun poised, he skirts the street and stays in the shadows.

Just when he’s trying to find food, Dean hears a rumbling sound, like an old engine. He turns around to see a large army truck with a few familiar (and unfamiliar) faces piled into it.

He calls the name of the first person he recognized, “Chuck?”

The man in question nods nervously. “Uh, Dean?” He looks worried. “Aren't you supposed to be on the other side of the city?”

“I-” Dean stops. Was his memory wiped? “I don't know where I am. What the hell happened here?”

The people in the truck mumble to each other before one says, “You ain't actin’ like the Dean we know. You a shifter?”

“No! Here, I'll prove it,” Dean slowly draws a silver knife and slides it across his forearm, then wipes away the blood. “Happy?”

More mumbling. The same guy offers, “You wanna ride with us? Maybe we can fix ya up.”

“Uh,” Dean pauses. How do these guys trust me so suddenly? “Sure.” He climbs into the truck, but he's still ready for a fight to break out.

After a few minutes of driving, Dean asks, “Why haven't you guys, you know, tested me for demons or something?” His question is immediately answered by the truck stopping and a pair of handcuffs.

“Because we weren't expecting to meet anyone,” The man from earlier, who looks much taller now that he’s pushing Dean along towards a chain link fence, growls, “And we didn't bring our stuff… Or our expert.”

“Who’s--?” Dean is cut off by a very familiar, deep voice.

“What the hell is this?” Dean sees an older, more beat down version of himself trudging towards him. He almost stops walking to stare, but the big guy shoves him forward. “Why did you bring a shifter to camp, Jerry?”

“He ain't a shifter,” Jerry sighs. “He cut himself with a silver knife. Your silver knife.” He pulls it out of the captive Dean’s pocket, and the new Dean does the same. Besides a few scratches and stains on the older Dean’s, the two blades are identical.

Dean grabs himself by the scruff of his jacket and knocks him out, then drags him to a building inside camp.

+++++

When 2009 Dean comes to, he tastes salt in his mouth and finds he is handcuffed to a pole. He watches himself stop pacing and move up close to his face.

“So,” Young Dean is uncomfortable with the silence. “Does this make me Spock Prime or you?” He recognizes the humorous glint in his own eyes.

“Well, I'm older, so me. You're from 2009, right? I know that jacket,” Dean Prime smirks, then walks back away.

Dean shifts uncomfortably in his bindings, trying to find something to pick the lock with.

Unfortunately, his older self has prepared. Nothing of use is within a five-foot radius of him, just a few empty food containers.

“So, no one is to know of our little predicament,” Dean Prime is suddenly stone-faced. “You will stay in this cabin at all times, and I will supply you with food.” He pauses, then says, “Well, knowing me, you'll probably escape anyway. I strongly advise against it, and you should probably trust yourself this one time.” The door closes, and Dean is left alone.

I'm right, he thinks, I'll escape. Dean fumbles for a fragment of metal that has come off a nearby can. It's flimsy, but he eventually gets himself out.

Dean decides not to leave the camp. The rest of the surrounding area is probably either deserted or full of Croatoans. Instead, he walks through the grass and gravel, occasionally ducking to avoid Dean Prime.

Not many people notice him, but one girl (She’s probably in her early twenties) with half a shaved head comes running up to him. “Hey,” She removes some driving gloves as she talks. “Have you seen Pops?”

Dean hesitates, “Who?”

The girl gives an irritated sigh. “Where is Castiel? I haven't seen him in hours.”

Dean tries to restrain himself from laughing. Cas, have a kid?

“Uh, no,” He says finally. “I haven't seen him.”

“Ugh,” she grabs his arm and drags him over to another cabin, then closes the door once they're inside.

“What the hell is up with you?” She demands, grabbing Dean’s other arm. “How do you not know where he is?”

“I don't keep tabs on the guy!” Dean says with a little fear. Why is this girl so angry at him?

She gives him a shocked look. “Yes you do, he’s always in lockdown because you don't want him outside the camp! You always have a guard by his door, for god’s sake!”

Dean suddenly understands: this is Dean Prime’s doing. “Listen, I'm in this weird situation…”

He’s cut off by the sound of a truck pulling up outside. He and the unknown girl run outside to see Dean Prime hopping out of the truck. The girl is just whipping her head around, looking between the Dean by the truck and the Dean next to her.

As if it couldn't get any weirder, Dean Prime smiles at her and kisses her, but not in a romantic way. He pecks her on the head and then ruffles her hair, almost like a father. Dean is trying to figure himself out when Cas comes running out from behind the cabin he was just confronted in.

The girl, who Dean heard himself call “Cassie”, jogs up to Cas and hugs him. Then, she asks him where he went, to which he responds, “I grew tired of the cabin, so I went outside.” Cassie punches him playfully in the arm, then talks to Dean Prime in low tones, pointing at the bewildered Dean by the cabin door.

Dean Prime tells Cas he has to take a rain check, then walks over to Dean. He expects to be chewed out, but instead, Dean is dragged over to Cassie and Cas.

Castiel looks him up and down, then asks what year he’s from. Surprised by his perceptiveness, Dean says “2009.”

“Ah,” Cas says knowingly, “That’s why he’s confused.”

“What?” Dean looks at each of the three. “I don't-”

“Well, in a year or two, you'll meet Cassie,” Dean Prime says, clapping her on the shoulder, “Shortly after that, you and Cas--” He’s cut off by a sudden beep. The driver of the truck is telling Dean Prime it’s time to leave again. He nods in response, then says his goodbyes.

“Don't do anything stupid ‘til I get back.” He addresses all three of them, but Dean gets the feeling he’s the main target. Cas then steps towards Dean Prime and pulls him into a hug. Then, to his younger version’s surprise, Prime plants a kiss to Castiel’s lips. He runs back to the truck without a word.

Dean is befuddled, staring at where Dean Prime was standing a moment ago. Cassie is smirking at him, so he glares at her. As the truck drives away, Cassie and Cas beckon for Dean to follow them back into the cabin.

“So, what -- why? How?” Dean sputters, looking between them.

“Well, in a couple years,” Cassie smiles and glances at Cas before continuing, “Castiel will find me and take me to you. I’ll help you sort out your feelings, and eventually you’ll become a couple.” Dean opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. “Just before the Croats take over, you two will adopt fifteen-year-old me.”

“What are Croats?” Dean asks, still baffled by the news.

“Oh, right,” Cas speaks up. “It’s what you’ve nicknamed the people infected with the Croatoan virus. I believe you’ve dealt with them before?”

“Yeah, once.”

“Well,” Cassie’s face becomes grim. “After Sam said yes, they began popping up everywhere. We gathered everybody we knew and made camp here--”

“Wait,” Dean snaps to attention. “What do you mean, ‘Sam said yes’?”

“Ah,” Castiel bites his lip. “Well, Sam gave Lucifer permission to use him as a vessel, but you didn’t give it to Michael. The archangels have punished you and the rest of the world with the Croatoan virus.”

Maybe this is what Zachariah wanted Dean to know, that he has to say yes to Michael, or else he’d kill more people than he’d save. Is this the real future, or just a weird dream fabricated by Zach to scare him? Why would he put Cassie in it? How does that get a message across? Maybe this is the real future.

They’re cut off when Dean Prime pulls up in the truck, saying he’s found Lucifer. He plans to take everyone to the location at sundown, then kill the Devil with Samuel Colt’s gun. Dean Prime wants his younger self to come along, too, for reasons unknown to him.

When they arrive at the building where Lucifer is, Dean Prime pulls himself aside. “You’re with me,” He growls, “You got to see what happens if you don’t say yes to Michael.”

Dean is dragged into the cover of some trees, where his older counterpart draws the gun and creeps into the overgrown garden. There, Sam is standing in a white suit.

No, this guy looks like Sam, but he doesn’t act like him. He smiles when he sees Dean Prime charging toward him with a gun pointed at his head. He promptly knocks him to the ground and snaps his neck, a demented smile still etching his features.

“Dean!” He exclaims, like greeting an old friend. “How nice of you to watch yourself die. I assume an angel sent you here to see the consequences of your future actions?” Dean slowly nods, trying to edge towards his dead body and get the gun. Satan, however, won’t move his foot from Dean Prime’s head. “As you can see, averting one apocalypse simply leads to another, more deadly one.”

“How are Cas and Cassie related to this?” Dean is asking Zachariah more than Lucifer. “Why are they part of this vision?”

The Devil laughs, and the world seems to melt around him. What used to be Sam’s face melts into Zachariah’s ugly mug. He’s still laughing, but it sounds more like Zach now.

“You’re not very quick on the uptake, are you?” Zach says with a smile. “They’re part of the vision to show you that, even in an apocalypse, a makeshift family will always form around you. No matter how much danger they may be in, you’ll gather loved ones. Your weakness is that they always suffer and die, no matter how much you care for them. You’ll never make it right, so why resist Michael?”

Dean would stab him, but he’s been stripped of all his weapons. Instead, he decides to call for help. As quietly as he can, he prays to the only person he knows can help: Castiel.

Zachariah either doesn’t hear the prayers or doesn’t care, because Dean is uninterrupted. Castiel can’t track him, but he can find his own brother. A moment after he prays, when Zach turns around to continue pacing, Dean feels the bonds on his wrists go loose. He also feels the cool metal of his angel blade.

As discreetly as he can, Dean sneaks up behind Zachariah and puts the blade to his throat. “Where is Sam?”

Suddenly alert, Zach says, “Asleep in your motel room. He doesn’t know you’re gone.”

Dean mutters “Good,” before sliding the blade into Zachariah’s neck. He shuts his eyes as the vessel falls to the floor with a blinding light. When he looks, burned wings mark the wood floor.

“Dean,” a gruff voice from the corner says, “We need to go.” Dean grabs Castiel’s arm weakly, and he’s in his motel room again. Immediately after checking to see if Sam is indeed sleeping, Dean punches Cas in the jaw. The hit probably hurts him more than the angel, but he’s satisfied.

“You couldn’t have snapped me out of that earlier?” Dean demands, “I had to endure a whole day of apocalypse!”

Castiel glares at him, “I could not awake you from the future trance. Only the angel who put you under could lift it. I was ready to leave when you came to.”

Dean suddenly realizes that what Zachariah showed him really was the future. He sees that, behind the anger, Castiel is very upset with himself. He’s angry that he couldn’t help Dean earlier. Maybe this is why Dean Prime decided to be with him: Castiel cares about Dean more than himself. He breaks the gaze and mumbles an apology to Cas, then lies on the vacant bed.

He never did look at Cas the same way again after that.


End file.
